Thud
by AbayJ
Summary: A July 20th Raw snippet...A thud interrupts a personal moment between Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Ambreigns! Smut! One-Shot.


**Author's Note** : Haven't written anything in a while but after Last Monday's Raw (July 20, 2015) this idea came to mind and I wanted to try my hand at writing Ambreigns...I'm total Ambreigns trash. Haha. This is mostly smut...but anyways, let me know whatcha think.

* * *

Dean felt the strands of his hair being tugged and he glanced up at the man in front go him. His lips slowly pulling off the man's cock making sure to run his tongue across the bulging vein on the underside. Enjoying how the member jumped on his tongue as he did so. Once his lips popped off the large mushroom head, Dean looked up at Roman with a frown. "Ro, I was kind of enjoying what I was doing down there." He mumbled with a frustrated sigh.

"Thought I heard something Dean, listen…" Dean rolled his eyes but agreed and focused on the janitor's closet door. Hearing some kind of commotion, listening carefully he thought he heard Triple H's voice. But in all honesty, Monday's were a hectic night for the boss, so he wasn't overly concern. He was more concern with the large hard cock in front of him.

He never thought he'd find a cock so appealing but that was before meeting Roman, since then, well he fancied himself as much as in love with the appendage as he was with the man attached to it. "Trips is pissed at something, let me take your mind off of it." He said with a smirk to the bigger man and quickly leaned forward and began slowly worked his mouth over the thick member. Getting lost in the feel of making Roman come undone.

There was something powerful about getting the big man to let go, Dean's favorite hobby to be honest. Feeling Roman's hand slid into his hair and then instead of pulling him away, pulling his mouth further down his length, he knew he was succeeding.

"Fuck Dean," Roman whispered and Dean nearly smirked around the cock n his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he tried to take all of what Roman gave him. Breathing through his nose as he worked his lips down until he reached the base of the big man's cock. Holding him there to work his throat muscles around Roman before he slowly slid his lips up. Meeting the grey eyes looking down at him, the flush beneath Roman's tan skin making him proud of himself, he knew the big man wouldn't last very long.

The emotion must have been obvious on his face because the Samoan smirked down at him. "Yeah, you know I like those cock sucking lips, huh? Bet it makes you hard knowing how much I like them." The dirty talk made Dean slide his lips down all the faster. Starting to bob his head up and down the cock and holding onto the man's ass as he did. He knew the other man was getting close as worked his cock with his lips and tongue again and again. He could taste the precum leaking as he slid his lips almost up and off the cock before sliding back down.

Then there was a loud thud on the door and Dean snapped back quickly and Roman gasped at the cool air around his cock. He had been so lost in what Dean was doing with that mouth that he hadn't even heard the thud. It happened again and he began to quickly tuck himself in his cargo pants. He wasn't ashamed of what he and Dean were doing but he wasn't interested in broadcasting the fact either.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" they heard Trip's yell and the two men exchanged looks before Dean got up off his knees and moved to the door. Cracking it open to see the mallei in the hallway in front of them.

"Shit!" Dean gasped as he saw all the other superstars holding back Taker and Brock.

"What?" Roman asked as he tried to peer around Dean to see where all the notice was coming from.

Leaning back against the chest behind him, Dean explained what he saw. "Some shit must have gone down between Brock and Taker while we were busy! All the locker room is out there."

"Cops are coming!" Roman noticed as he continued to peer out the crack Dean had made by opening the door.

"Fuck, this is pretty serious." Dean said as he bit his bottom lip. He was excited and curious, wishing he had seen the whole e thing now. Part of him wanting to jump into the fray.

"Don't even think about it," he heard the voice of reason whisper in his ear, a strong arm coming to wrap around his waist. He pouted but he knew the older man was right. If Trip's caught them joining this late in the game, there would probably be hell to pay.

Sighing, he watched as first Brock and then Taker were both arrested, put in different squad cars. The wrestlers in the hallway seemed to sigh in relief a bit. Others though were upset at Triple H, thinking neither should be arrested. Roman and Dean didn't agree with it and they didn't even know the whole story but they knew better to cross the boss on something like this. This was Brock and Taker's issues. Not their own.

After the hallway cleared, they walked out from their hiding spot. "Well for once it wasn't me getting arrested!" Dean said with a laugh.

The bigger man couldn't help but laugh. "Night's still young."

"Got bail ready?"

"Went to the ATM before we got here." He told the younger man before squeezing his ass and walked with him towards their locker room.

"My brother."


End file.
